A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Allstarzs
Summary: Tosh/Owen Owen thought back to the hospital, and sighed heavily. At no other time had he been so happy the comm bleeped. He had been ready to take Tosh and push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her so hard she'd forget who Tommy was.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: So I am totally obsessed with Torchwood at the moment and so I decided to write some FF. Thanks go to Daz for the inspiration. Oh and spoilers for 2:03, set after Owen and Tosh come back from the hospital. AU at the end, what _should_ have happened!!

Owen was jealous. No, he was more than jealous. Tosh had know _Tommy_for what, 4 days, and she was acting as though it really had been 4 years. He knew what it was like, a faint smile crossed his face when he thought of Diane, but Tosh was supposed to like him, not _Tommy_. He paced around the autopsy bay livid as he thought of new and inventive ways of getting rid of _Tommy _forever. He knew that this 'soldier' was going to save the world, but did he have to do it right this minute? On the plus side if he did save the world right now he'd be back in 1918 and as far away from Tosh as possible. Tosh would be heartbroken and run right into his open arms. Owen scoffed at the thought. Like things ever happened the way he wanted them to. Owen thought back to the hospital, and sighed heavily. At no other time had he been so happy the comm bleeped. He had been ready to take Tosh and push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her so hard she'd forget who _Tommy_ wasHe sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he made his way back up the stairs to the main part of the hub. It was starting and Jack wanted to do a briefing.

Owen was standing at the entrance to the autopsy bay having a chat with Ianto, Gwen and _Tommy_. Talking to the guy made Owen feel sympathy for him. He was doing his all by himself and it really wasn't his fault that Tosh fell for him. That all faded when Tosh came out and suggested that he went back to her place. _It's only one night, it doesn't mean anything. _The thought kept repeating in Owen's head, and although it was technically true, his mind wouldn't let him believe it. She really had fallen for soldier boy and he knew this was the end. He knew she may still have some left over feelings for him but this guy had practically swooped in and swept her off her feet. He kept his mask of indifference on his face as Jack okayed the idea. He watched them leave together and after a few moments of frozen reflection, he grabbed his leather jacket from the hook and headed out, mumbling goodbyes. He was definitely getting pissed tonight.

_Tommy _was back in 1918 where he belonged and that should have fixed everything, but the ground was still shaking and everything was not okay. They rushed to their respective stations and Owen stared at his screen, watching the little white dots appear all over the city. Soldier boy hadn't used the key and now the whole world was in for it. Tosh was still defending him, and Owen felt his jealousy twist his insides. Jack, forever trying to be the dashing hero, suggests going back to 1918. Made Owen want to chuck something heavy at his head for even thinking of leaving them again, even if it was valiant. His brain kicked in and a workable idea popped up, and he told the rest of the team as they headed into his autopsy bay. Jack hopped up onto the table and readied his arm as Owen got the needle ready. Just as he was about to inject him Tosh speaks up from the balcony. At that moment Owen would have probably done anything Tosh asked of him, but the more sane part of himself was screaming _Don't you dare let her do this. _Unfortunately it was a team decision and Owen set up the equipment. Luckily she found him and convinced him to use the key, but Owen knew that she was going to be broken after this.

Owen finished packing up all of his equipment in the autopsy bay, putting the rest of _Tommy's _blood in cold storage just in case they ever needed it again. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a few deep breaths as he silently thanked whichever God was out there for saving their collective bacon again. He walked up the stairs and spotted Tosh sitting on the beaten up old sofa folding up _Tommy's_ outfit and putting it into a box. He paused momentarily and thought about going over and comforting her, but she would probably just walk away so he left her, realising she needed time alone. He walked over to the other side of the hub, deciding to keep out of everyone's way. He heard more than saw Tosh's brief goodbye to Jack and her swift exit and wondered whether or not he should follow her. He really wanted to talk to her but she still might want some time alone. After a few minutes of hesitation, he stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to where his coat hang, slipping the leather jacket on before making his way out of the hub.

It was raining outside and he was instantly soaked the moment he hit the pavement. _Bloody Cardiff. _Owen thought as he saw Tosh leaning against the railings, staring out into the water. He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way over to where she stood. He slid his hands out of his pockets and clasped them together, leaning against the railings as he talked to Tosh.

"All this is here because of you." He said, gesturing to the world around them. It was the truth, but she would never believe that.

"Because of _Tommy_." She said, voice light but it was obvious she was still hurting. "Let's hope we're worth it." Tosh pushed off the railings and moved to walk away but Owen couldn't let her.

"Tosh wait." He said as he reached out and took a hold of her arm, turning to face her. "I know you're upset but he did the right thing, you did the right thing. We are worth it, I just wish there was a way I could convince you." Owen sighed, letting go of her arm with a slightly defeated look on his face. Tosh smiled a small smile and moved closer to where Owen was standing. She slid her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Owen." Tosh said, her head resting on his shoulder. Owen didn't know quite what to do, so he just slid his arms round her waist and held her close, loving the fact she just seemed to fit in his arms. Maybe there was a chance for him and Tosh after all. A genuine smile spread across his face as he felt all of his jealousy melt away, resting his head on top of hers as the rain fell around them.


End file.
